


Fiances under the stars

by EndlessFangirl



Series: Future SenGen life [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: Why was Senkuu in the lab so much? What could he possibly be making?
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Future SenGen life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859110
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	Fiances under the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flowers of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122472) by [Cute_Cup_Rat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Cup_Rat/pseuds/Cute_Cup_Rat). 



> My first marriage Fic! Get ready for your teeth to root from all the sweetness.  
> This is kind of a follow up of my Fanfic "Looking back on it". It follows the same story after all the wars are done and now Senkuu and Gen are back in the village with the others still doing experiments and such but now there is a school and small business opening-up. I am pretty sure a lot of my future set fanfic is going to be on the same story line as well.  
> Tell me if I misspelled anything, please!

Some days it was hard for Gen to understand how much time has past. They beat the Empire of might, built a ship they found the source of the petrification, and hell they even went halfway across the world to America. Now Senkuu was working on a rocket with Chrome and with the help of others. All of that it just a few years. 

“Geez, how was I able to keep me cool doing all of that in what feels like a blink of an eye,” Gen wondered out loud

Gen laughed a bit at the words that came out of his mouth. He knew why. Because Senkuu Isagami was there with him most of the way. Of course, he was. They were going to happily fall into Hell together after all. Ya, together like Gen said.

“So then explain to me whyyyyy my boyfriend hasn’t come home all day!” Gen grumbled tossing and turning in his bed.

Senkuu would sometimes be so caught up in work that he forgets to come home to sleep so Gen had to drag him out of his lab but this was different. Ginro had stopped him from going in saying

“Senkuu is working on something important and needs me to keep you out,”

Why just him? Chrome and Kaseki moved in and out so freely. Hell, he even saw Taiju and Yuzuriha enter at one point during the day.

There Gen was. Trying to sleep with no one to cuddle with on a cold winter night. Gen was close to the heater inside but it just wasn’t the same feeling. The heater was either too hot or not warm enough and never really just the right. Gen just closed his eyes as tight as he could, curled up under the sheets trying to keep warm and finally get sleep. His body felt heavy and no position was comfortable. Gen’s whole had work a lot of the day and desperately wanted to sleep but his brain just hated him for some reason. It kept swirling around the question

“What could possibly be so important that Senkuu has to spend all night in there?”

Gen sighed sinking his head deeper into his pillow. There were plenty of things that were important for Senkuu to reinvent and Gen knew this but Senkuu would generally make it a point to come home at night. What was so different about tonight then? Was it something Gen did? Was Senkuu reinvent something dangerous that he needed to focus on? Than was did Chrome and Kakesi just moved in and out on the lab so easily? Or was it that Senkuu didn’t want Gen anymore?

“No no! Senkuu isn’t like that! He just bluntly tell me if that was the case,” Gen quickly tried to get rid of that idea.

Gen was an excellent mentalist with skills that would top almost any actor or negotiator of his time. He was logical with what he thought most of the time, but even though he knew Senkuu would never just toss him to the side like that there was still that small voice whispering to himself. Gen never doubted his skills. Not once, but the real question was if his skills were needed anymore. They were at peace and were making many technologic advancements every day. No need for the sliver tongue mentalist besides just some cheap tricks to entertain that he could teach anyone. He liked to entertain others really but they where cheap tricks he could teach anyone in the village. The small voice in his head didn’t seem as small as he remembered it being. It nagged at him over and over.

Gen didn’t feel any better in the morning. Being woken up by the once small village starting to get back to work was definitely not high up on his list of things to wake up too. Gen rolled his arm over to the other side of the bed and yup. Still no Senkuu. Gen got dressed for the day and headed out to the school. It was his and Ukyo’s turn to try and teach the villagers how to write. They had basic vocabulary down by now but some still needed help with their penmanship.

Gen and Uyko finished up the lesson for the day and dismissed the villagers. Gen and Ukyo got to talking as they cleaned up and let up everything for the next lesson.

“Ha I never saw myself teaching adults hiragana,” Ukyo commented

“Me neither. Back in the old world if you told me this is where I’d be now I would have just laughed in your face,” Gen let out a dramatic sigh.

“Gezz you sound like suchhhh a great person in the old world,” Ukyo sarcastically replied 

“Oh really? Most people just called me an ass,” Gen shrugged deciding to play along with wit Ukyo sarcasm 

“I wonder why they’d say that,” Ukyo replied 

“Because I was so dedicated to my work and I made other jealous,” Gen half-jokingly responded 

“Gezz you and Senkuu are really meant to be huh?” Ukyo added

Gen just laughed it off “Of course we are,”

They got the rest of the stuff set up and headed in separate directions. Gen still saw Ginro by the lab. Ginro was trying to pretend like he wasn’t just glaring at him. Gen was still supposed to stay out huh?

“Fine! I am going to go check on what Chrome is doing then!” Gen thought walking off in a huff.

He walked over to see what Kaseki and Chrome were working on. Chrome had come back from the cave with some stones and was looking through them with Kaseki. They were so focused they barely noticed that Gen had walked over to see what they were doing. On a closer look, they where not just rocks But Gen didn’t quite know what it was.

“What are you guys working on?” Gen spoke up

Both paused what they were doing and dropped the stones..? Back into the handwoven basket.

“Oh this? just going through some materials Senkuu asked me to find,” Chrome replied 

“What’s he ask you to get?” Gen asked curious to get any information on Senkuu.

“Just the normal copper and coal really,” Chrome replied still not looking through the basket

He was clearly lying. They had a whole stock of that in the supply hut. Both of them seem a bit nervous too. Did they know something he didn’t?

“Hey Gen!” Yuzuriha called out “Can you help me with the clothing line?” She asked

“Oh sure Yuzuirha-chan,” Gen replied walking over to help her.

He swears he saw Yuzuirha do this by herself plenty of times but hey anything to get his mind off of Senkuu right now would help.

Night 2 of Senkuu not being back. Ok, now it was getting ridiculous! Gen hadn’t even seen him at dinner with the others. Gen’s worries were kept at bay at the dinner but all alone now in the half-empty bed the doubts started to come back. The others were definitely keeping something from him. Did they all know? Why didn’t they say anything to him? The sun was still setting outside. Gen looked out the window at the sunset and how pretty it looked against the reflection from the water. It was a full moon tonight too. The scenery of the village was always something to be amazed by. The sun was fully hidden under the water and the night sky lit up with stars. Gen and Senkuu would always go look at the stars before going to sleep. It was something that made Senkuu feel close to Byakuya even in the stone world. Senkuu would look up at the stars whenever he thought of Byakuya like his presence was up there in the night sky watching over him. 

“Hey, Mentalist,”

Gen knew the voice all too well. Gen turned his head to the door where Senkuu stood. Gen would think of hundreds of things he wanted to say to the scientist right now. Where had he been? Why had he been avoiding him? But Gen calmed his breathing and replied

“Hey Senku-Chan,”

“So ah- come with me a second with ya?” Senkuu asked a bit fidgety 

Gen’s doubts got worse seeing the man fidget like that be the stood up and followed Senkuu to a clearing in the woods. It was not a comfortable silence like Gen and Senkku normally had walking together. Senkuu was clearly tense as he walked. When they reached the clearing Gen’s eyes looked over the once empty clearing. It was scattered with random flowers outlining the area.

“Aww Senkuu what is this?” Gen asked putting her hand over his fast-beating heart.

“Gen-,” Senkuu started

“Yes, Senkuu-Chan?”

“From the day you said you happily fall into hell with me I knew I wanted you at my side as long as time would let me,”

Gen covered his gaping mouth and just let the tears rush out. Senkuu facing Gen got down on one knee and fished something from his pocket and held it out for Gen. In a small box sat two golden rings. One with a small ruby in the middle and the other with lapiz lazuli in the middle. The color of each other’s eyes.

“Gen Asagiri will you marry me?” 

The tears wouldn’t stop but Gen didn’t care. His mind raced in circles but he knew his answer.

“Yes! Ten billion times over yes!” Gen cried not even giving it a second thought.

Gen placed his hand into Senkuu’s palm as he slipped the ruby ring on Gen’s ringer and the lapiz ring on his finger. Gen bent down and wrapped his arms around Senkuu’s neck. All that time Senkuu had spent in the lab was for this moment. Gen couldn’t help but keep crying tears of joy. All his doubts just blew right off of him and now he was in the arms of his fiance under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Senkuu wished Byakuya could be here and see how happy he was with Gen but being under the stars is as close as he can get and it's enough for him. Gen was more than enough for him.


End file.
